Beorns Wife
by Dreams of Centaurs
Summary: What if Beorn had a wife. This is her story from start to finish


Disclaimer: Dear reader, the only things I own in the following story, are the characters I made up. So that means I do not own I repeat do not own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings it is J.R.R.T.'s

P.S this is based on the book, The hobbit, and six years before. And my brother is helping me with this story, he thinks of things that I don't so in return I shall put him in the story as Megildur.

Synopsis: What if Beorn had a wife named Medlinya, who was part human and part elf. This is her story starting from when she met Beorn.

**Chapter1-Stormy nights**

The storm was a nightmare, that was the only way to describe it thought Medlinya as she trudged through the storm, her green eyes trying to see in all the rain did not notice the two wargs stalking her, and in turn the wargs did not notice the big black bear stalking them, as soon as the wargs started to attack the bear lunged at the wargs and killed the first one immediately with a swipe of his paw, Medlinya turned around to see the bear and the second warg fighting the warg seemed to have the upper-hand and had the bear down, when the bear stoped moving the warg turned to Medlinya and attacked her knocking her out.

Elsewhere in the storm

There was a knock at the door of the last homely house, an elf servant opened the door to see that a cloaked figure was standing out in the storm, "come in master Elrond has been expecting you" said the servant "I shall bring you to him". The stranger looked up at the servant and said, "thank you my friend". The stranger was shown in to the dinning hall "welcome Megildur my friend" said Elrond. "it is good to see you again Elrond still expecting the unexpected I see" said Megildur. "Well it's not every day that a hero comes back to life" replied Elrond with a smile on his face. "Have you heard word of my sister Medlinya ?" asked Megildur "yes my scouts had seen her near the Grear River." answered Elrond. "I will supply you with food and water and other things you shall need for the long journey." said Elrond "but fist you will dine with me." "I would be honored Elrond" said Megildur. Dinner was filled with song and laughter, as some of the younger elves sung songs and poems of comedy, and fair elf maids danced among them was Elronds daughter Arwen "Thank you for you hospitality Elrond, I shall be going now." as he stood up. "Farewell, and safe travels" said Elrond. As soon as Megildur supplies were packed he started off on his journey.

Back in the storm Bears POV

While the warg was occupied with the girl, the bear got up and attacked and killed the warg with a bite to the neck. The bear then transformed to his human form and looked at the unconscious girl. "now what to do with you ?" wondered the man bear "I guess I will take you home with me it won't do to leave you here out in the storm." So the man bear picked up the girl and carried her to his home. When they reached his house, he laid her on his bed, he took in her appearance for the first time, she was beautiful, even though she was very wet, her hair looked like honey, her lips were like the roses in his garden, her face as delicate as a lily. Oddly enough she looked very familiar he was sure he had never seen her before. A short time later she awoke and she asked "where am I and who are you?." As he looked at her he said "you are in my home and my name is Beorn" he said "and I would like to know the name of my guest." "I am Medlinya." she answered. "Oh so you are elvish." said Beorn. "No I am only half elf." she replied. "Oh half elf thats interesting" said Beorn "well you will need dry clothing, you will find my shirts are to big, but I suppose they would work as a dress for you." As he said that, a dog came in, bringing with it a big shirt. "thank you Beorn" she said. "Your welcome" he said "dinner is almost ready if you want any food." And with that he left. Medlinya took off her wet clothes and put on the shirt, and tied it with a belt. "There that should work" she said. When she walked out of the bed room she saw a dog, it looked at her as if to say "follow me." so she did. The dog led her to the dinning room, there she saw the table set with all kinds of fruit and vegetables. Beorn was already sitting at the table. She walked to the table and took a seat. After dinner he turned to Medlinya and gave her a warning, "do not go out side for anything, or it maybe the last thing that you ever do."

She was then shown to her room, where she slept for the night.

A/N this is my very first story so please review, and please help me I realy dont know how to work this thing so if any of you can help me please message me . Below is the translations for the names of my characters.

Meddlinya-----Female bear.

Megildur------Sword.


End file.
